Mind of a Killer
by Red Mage Moogle
Summary: This was inspired by a fic by Mako-Streak, kupo(which she will hopefully continue)! R-R, kupo!
1. L'inizio Di Un Viaggio

**Mind of a Killer**

by RedMageMoogle

Marche and Montblanc...Well, they're not as important here, kupo! No, this story will focus more on Rayne, an Assassin from the "Wanted!" missions. I just thought she was awesome for some reason. Kupo!

The Dull Disclaimer: I don't own FFTA, Square Enix does. Now shut up, kupo.

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Sprohm, Prison-_

_I'm alone again..._

_Well, there is the other seven, but it's not the same._

_I'm so sick of being alone._

_I've always been alone. Right from...when I was around 4, I think. What? Life story? Why do **you **want to know?_

_Oh, fine. But you'd better be quiet while I tell you._

_Like I said...at around 4, my parents...They were executed for a simple robbery. They should have been put here! Then I'd be with them when they were released. Who carried out the execution? That bitch who calls herself queen. What was her name? Laine Armadin. No, not Remedi Randell, she was sworn in before I was put in this dump._

_But she was just as bad as Armadin was._

_Always bending to that brat of a prince's will. Always making us pay just to please him. Oh no, this wasn't Mewt Randell, but I could say the same for him. This was another brat; I think he was called Ramses Armadin. Yeah, him._

_At age 9, I was filled with the darkness of hate. I had been at a local homeless shelter back in my hometown, Helje._

_Until the ghosts came._

_They were the ghosts of clanners who, from what I heard at that age, had been unjustly executed by the Armadins one by one. For what, I don't remember._

_They were **angry** at the living. They envied them. _

_They came...and the minute they smelled living flesh, they killed. Killed. Killed._

_And killed some more._

_As far as I knew, I was the only one who made it alive. The sight of the townsfolk' blood everywhere was enough to make me gag._

_And Helje had become a lawless "jagd"._

_The "Jagd Emissaries" were created at my former home. They hated the law, and they still do. They even managed to murder two judges; one was in the Koringwood, I think, the other at the Ozmonfield._

_By the time I was 13, I had managed to get a sword. It was called Heaven's Cloud. It reminded me of those ghosts. They were just empty shells; their soul had long since parted from our world. Their souls were probably in Heaven right now, bless them._

_I wielded the sword in their name. But I didn't get far._

_The Emissaries caught up with me in the outskirts of Jagd Dorsa. I managed to hide my personal belongings, such as a locket I got from my parents, my weapon, and my money before the Emissaries caught up._

_Other than that, they robbed me blind. They beat me. They even raped me._

_At 17 I could take no more. I resorted to thievery, and murder. _

_Which is how I came to have the title "Killer". _

_All I could think about was revenge. I learned Assassin techniques. I learned stealth. I gained a small band of followers, not necessarily "friends". The only two that even came close to being a friend to me were my parents._

_And they took them away._

_They took everything away from me._

_Then...he came. Marche, I think. Him and his Clan Nutsy. Put me in this horrible place._

_Then again, I don't think they're palace flunkies either. They were just another clan doing a job, weren't they? Huh? Weren't they? But it's because of them I've been stuck in here for two years and probably will be for the rest of my life._

_I am a Killer but you may call me Rayne.

* * *

_

_-Outskirts of Jagd Helje-_

Helje.

The home of the Killer Rayne, now a ghost town—a lawless "jagd". No judge would ever enter a jagd, and as such, there was no law, no nothing to prevent true death. Because of this aspect, even the most dangerous criminals avoided the jagds.

A Ninja, standing atop a ruined house, screamed out to a Paladin boy (who had a long piece of blonde hair sticking out from the rest), "You! Hold it! You need to pay a toll to pass us!"

The boy who had been spoken to, better known as Marche Radiuju, snapped his head over to look said Ninja in the face.

"Oh really…how much, huh?"

"Heh heh. Give us 100,000 gil and we might let you go."

"Fools, you can spare your own lives by leaving this jagd and letting us cross! Not even the monsters can get through with you blocking the way!"

"So? This is a JAGD, if you haven't noticed, you blockhead!"

"Then we'll fight through! Come on, all!"

A bangaa Dragoon, viera Red Mage, moogle Time Mage, human Hunter and nu mou Sage-named Nat, Eldena, Montblanc, Cheney and Barley respectively-came running up to Marche, and took positions next to their clan leader.

They were the legendary Clan Nutsy.

The Ninja on the ruin laughed, and then whistled—the rest of the Jagd Emissaries slid out from the shadow.

"Better say your prayers, kid."

"We don't need to."

Charging forward, the Ninja attempted an addling move called Oblivion, which Marche easily dodged. Marche countered with the move called Holy Blade, with which Marche charged up his weapon, the Excalibur 2, with holy energy, then cut clean into the Ninja, taking him out.

Meanwhile, Barley and an Ahriman were staring each other down—Barley had morphed into an Ahriman due to his previous training as a Morpher—and the real Ahriman was losing. As soon as it could not move, Barley de-morphed, jumped back, and cast the spell known as Break, petrifying the Ahriman.

As for Eldena, she was taking care of the Sniper, who had been using a Doubleshot technique rapidly—all attempts failed, as Eldena's Assassin experience had taught her how to catch an arrow and shoot it back. She finished the Sniper with the Doublecast skill—using Fire and then Ice, the antipode effect beating down the Sniper until she was no more.

The Lamia had her hands full just because of Cheney. He had been firing arrow after arrow after arrow into the Lamia, who then attempted to tail-whip Cheney in an effort to crush him under her weight. Cheney nimbly shot her snake-like tail before impact, then used the Sidewinder technique, causing the Lamia to seem to melt into the darkness as a spear made of holy power came down on her.

Next to fall was the Gladiator, who had just been run through by a powerful spear thrust into the back by Nat, who had used his Dragoon's jumping skill to get behind the Gladiator.

Last to go was the Summoner, who found herself frozen in time courtesy of Montblanc, who then proceeded to fry her with a powerful Firaga spell.

The Ninja Marche had taken down wasn't dead. Oh no, far from it. Instead, he snapped back up, and tossed a cape called the "Blood Shawl" over himself.

"You'd do well to remember this, Clan Nutsy: when the sole survivor of Helje's downfall is discovered, I shall become Rukavi, lord of the dark! Remember my name: Ramses Armadin!"

* * *

Well. Rayne seems to be a bit of a tortured soul, huh? And why is the former prince of Ivalice going on about becoming the new Rukavi, kupo? Well, you'll just have to wait, kupo! 


	2. Conversations Over a Glass of Milk

**Mind of a Killer**

by RedMageMoogle

Kup-oooo! Reviews right off the bat, kupo! Here's chapter two, here on the interbutt.

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Sprohm, Prison Lobby-_

A gruff bangaa was sitting at the desk at the prison, doing a stack of paperwork. He had always hated paperwork, and wondered why he'd taken this job.

The bangaa, named Ameno, looked up from his papers to see a Judge standing there. Ameno greeted him.

"Good day, Ssir Judge. How may I be of sservice to you?"

The Judge saluted. "One of the seven wanted prisoners is required by Clan Nutsy."

"Clan Nutssy? Hmm. Aren't they the oness who brought them in?"

"Yes. They say that one of them is wanted by the Jagd Emissaries, and apparently wish to interrogate her. I believe it is Killer Rayne."

"Ah. Right thiss way, pleasse."

Ameno opened the small door leading from behind the front desk to the rest of the prison facility. Turning to the right, he drew a set of keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door to the cell hallway. After walking for awhile, he stopped at the large cell that the seven criminals were being contained in. He entered, seeing Diaghilev Godeye, "Dark Duke" Lodion, the Gabbana Brothers, "Swampking" Kanan, and Dolce all sitting at the round table there, rather bored.

"Where iss Killer Rayne? She iss wanted by Clan Nutssy."

The nu mou Alchemist, Diaghilev Godeye, motioned to the sleeping quarters. "She's in there," was all he said.

Lodion raised an eyebrow. "What does Clan Nutsy want with one of us?"

"That iss none of your concern, 'Dark Duke'," Ameno growled. "Ssummon Rayne."

"Don't bother, I'm right here."

Rayne had apparently heard what was going on, and had emerged from the quarters.

Ameno beckoned to her. "Follow me."

* * *

_-Sprohm, Bench Outside the Prison-_

"I still don't know why we're doing this, kupo."

"I know, Montblanc...but I need to know more about Rayne. If the rumors are true, she's the Helje survivor."

Marche tapped his fingers on the side of the bench he and Montblanc were sitting on impatiently. He yawned as the prison door opened.

Ameno walked out with a handcuffed Rayne. "I have brought her. Pleasse pay me the bail."

"Thank you," Marche replied, handing Ameno a bag of 100,000 gil, earned from the many missions his clan had taken on. Ameno took the bag, and bowed. "She'ss in your handss. Should anything go wrong, she will be brought sstraight back to prisson. Undersstood?"

"Got it."

Rayne was completely silent as she was led away.

* * *

_-Cyril, Streets-_

Ah, the town life...Rayne had completely forgotten what it was like. She looked all over as she, Marche, and Montblanc (who was fluttering a short distance from Rayne out of what could be called paranoia) walked back to the Prancing Chocobo pub, which was overall the Clan Nutsy hangout.

Of course, Rayne didn't trust Marche, not at all. But...if he know anything about the Emissaries, she could...but for now, no.

Entering the pub, Marche immediately plopped a bag of gil on the counter and ordered a round of milk for the clan. "Sit," he said to Rayne. She reluctantly did so, to Marche's left.

Marche passed her a milk, then asked, "First things first. What do you know about a man named Ramses Armadin?"

Rayne snatched the milk and downed it in two gulps. It tasted like heaven-she hadn't drank milk for years and had forgotten what it tasted like.

Finally she spoke. "He used to be the prince of Ivalice. Before the Randell family."

_Or before the world shifted... _Marche was thinking.

"And how he formed the Jagd Emissaries? Anything on that?"

"No. I just know they exist."

Marche tried again, "Ok...maybe Jagd Helje? Do you know anything on its history?"

Rayne almost burst into tears from hearing that: memories came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. She held back her tears as she said, "All too much."

At that moment, Eldena sat down to Marche's right. She looked toward Rayne, and said, "Buck up, kiddo. You can tell us anything."

Rayne snapped, "Why should I be telling **you** anything? Why do you even want me here?"

Marche sighed. "Because we know you're not truly evil. No person can be. Well, except for Gukko," he mused, reminiscent of Clan Borzoi and the Redwings. "But that's aside the point. What I'm saying is that you need to say something to us, get it out of your mind."

Rayne slumped back in her chair. "All right, all right...but be quiet while I talk."

* * *

Kupo! Well, Rayne's out of prison. Bet the other Wanted! criminals are jealous, kupo! 

**Mako-Streak: **Yes, it was "Wanted!" that caught my eye. Please update that and "Things are different now" soon, they're getting good, kupo!

**Jhon 117: **...I'm glad you like the story, kupo...but your moogle impression leaves something to be desired, kupo...


	3. The Angel Wing

**Mind of a Killer**

by RedMageMoogle

Kupopo...To all females who have an older brother: DON'T SCRATCH THEM, KUPO! That hurts like burning, kupo!

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Cyril, The Prancing Chocobo-_

Marche was almost in a state of shock after hearing what Rayne had just told him. "Dear God..."

Eldena was also a bit shocked. The viera's ears perked up as she gasped, "Well now...no wonder that Armadin man was so..._eager_ to catch you."

Marche then spat out rather randomly, "He wants you so he can somehow become the next Rukavi!"

Rayne's stomach almost did a back flip. Her long ears lowered in despair as she growled, "You know what? Never mind, just send me back to prison. There's no Rukavi then, is there?"

"No…that's not what I mean--"

Eldena spoke up. "Listen here, honey. You've got something that can put a stop to that. You just need to find out what it is. It's there, Rayne. It's there in your heart."

Turning their heads to see, Marche, Rayne and Eldena noticed Montblanc had fluttered over. "Say…I think we found something of yours, kupo…"

Marche remembered that, and called over the other three. Nat, Barley, and Cheney came over to the table, Nat hefting a large sack of items onto the table. The brown cloth sack was charred and torn in a few places, but was mostly intact.

"We found all thiss sstuff back in Jagd Helje. It was all in the ssack when we came across it," Nat said with a small _phew_. "Open it."

Doing so, Rayne found some old photographs of her and her parents…all kinds of arcane, protective jewelry from her beautiful mother…spellbooks from her studious father…two sets of traveling clothes made to fit her slender viera form, and one more thing…a letter with her name on it. She tore open the parchment envelope and read it.

_Dearest Rayne._

_By the time you read this, Helje may already have become a "jagd"…_

_This does not mean that you should weep for us. We have known about the darkness in Prince Ramses's heart for some time. In fact, he planned the ghost attack for some time. We learned of this early into it, and made a plan of our own: get all children out of the town A.S.A.P. We hope you all make it out safely._

Rayne almost burst into tears as she kept reading. Barley happened across a sword, a katana, to be exact, while extracting and sorting the contents of the bag, catching Rayne's eye.

_We have also given you our Hakumei(!) family sword: the Angel Wing. As you know, it has been in the Hakumei family for two centuries, and you are now its rightful owner. Use it well._

_The Armadins will no doubt be hunting you. You may have to face him, maybe not now, but soon. When you are the age of 20, Ramses will not rest until he has finished with you—and he does not want you for sexual reasons. If you are captured, he will become Rukavi, King of Demons._

_Know that we are your parents, and we love you very much. Helje is in your hands now._

This time, Rayne did start crying...but they were tears of joy. Her parents knew. They'd given her the tools, but now she needed to show Armadin just what they were made for.

"I believe this is yours," Barley said as he, Eldena, and Marche passed the Angel Wing carefully across the table.

Rayne unsheathed, then studied the weapon. The blade was made of a strange alloy between two lesser alloys: crusite and mysidia, creating a…super-alloy called the "Atma alloy". The hilt was carefully crafted to resemble an angel's wing, which made its title befitting. So THIS was the family heirloom.

Marche, however, had read the letter himself. "_When you are the age of 20_…Rayne, how old are you and when's your birthday?"

Rayne looked up at him. "19 and it's the first of Sagemoon…why?"

Marche looked at a calendar hanging on the pub wall. It was the 10th of Madmoon.

"I wish I'd known all this sooner," he sighed. "That gives us only half a month to prepare."

* * *

_(!) This is a Japanese word that means "twilight"._

/yawn/ So bored, kupo.

**Jhon 117:** Seriously…don't quit your day job, whatever that may be, kupo…

**hi: **Thanks. I won't be out of good ideas, either, kupo.

**Night joe: **…Ok…is the "um" there to be left to the imagination, kupo?

**1 **flame was used to make Ramen, so if you're going to flame me, promptly get AIDS and die, kupo.

Review, I say! Oh, and see you next mission. Kupo!


End file.
